


In Other Words

by aria_oneiro



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Complimenting, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love Poems, Poetry, Romance, Shitty Writing, compliments, honkai, kiamei, kiana x mei, shitty poetry, this isn’t doki doki literature club, writing poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_oneiro/pseuds/aria_oneiro
Summary: Language is what keeps the world together.In which Kiana writes poems for Mei.





	In Other Words

Kiana’s hand slammed against the wall, a smug grin as she pulled out a sheet of paper.

With the tilt of her head, Mei’s eyes stared blankly at the Kaslana girl.

“...Um, Kiana, do you need something?”

“Read this.” she said, shoving the paper into her hands.

And so, Mei looked down at the bubbly handwriting.

**Mei is the Best**

Mei makes delishis food

It tastes really gud

Mei is really pretty

And i wanna tuch her tiddies

“Kiana, wha—“

“Shhhh. Keep reading.”

With much reluctance, Mei’s glance turned back down towards...whatever it was Kiana wanted her to read.

I wanna get into the bath with Mei

Bcuz her hair smells like a beech day

and i wanna bathe in her bath water

there is nothing that is hotter

“Kiana—“

“Is it good?” she asked excitedly, eyes sparkling like a puppy desperate for affection.

“...What..._ is _ this?”

“A poem! For you!” the silver-haired girl proudly proclaimed. “So do you like it? I worked really hard on it.”

Mei glanced once more at the poem, doing her best to keep the awkward smile plastered on her face. There was one more stanza, a stanza she knew she was afraid to continue reading from.

“It’s...really...good.” the girl lied.

Kiana beamed, a smile so sweet and happy that the former heiress felt an unshakable guilt. “Really?!”

“...Yes. I...especially love…” Mei began to read the last stanza.

Mei is super duper kind

And there’s nobody better I can find

Because Mei is the super duper best!!!

The girl felt her smile begin to relax, violet eyes dilating as they continued on to the final line.

Way better than fu hua’s flat chest

She stared closely at the text, hoping there was another part to it. There had to be more, right? That couldn’t be the last line in the poem right?

But alas, the disappointment fell upon her like an anvil.

“It’s...very honest.” she could only utter.

The cheerful Kaslana began to squeal. “What else do you like?” she asked.

Mei pointed her eyes towards Kiana once more, a guilty smile that served to be good enough at falsifying satisfaction.

“Um, it’s...very romantic as well.”

“Really?!”

“...Yes. Your choice of words is,” Mei paused, thinking of an appropriate word. “It’s very...compelling.”

“I dunno what that means, but I’m super happy that you like my poem.” The girl’s cheerful, unending smile grew wider as she pushed a loose strand of hair to the side, a giggle exiting. “I promise I’ll make even more poems to make Mei even happier!”

“Wait, what?”

“Since Mei really liked my poem, I might as well make even more to express my love for her!”

“K-Kiana, you really don’t need to do tha—“

But it was too late. Alas, the Kaslana girl ran off, cheerfully shouting about her undying love for the graceful, talented beauty known by the name of “Raiden Mei”. Mei couldn’t help but hide her reddening face.

Then she realized she still had Kiana’s poem of questionable quality.

Despite her initial reading of disappointment, she gave the poem another read.

**Mei is the Best**

Mei makes delishis food

It tastes really gud

Mei is really pretty

And i wanna tuch her tiddies

I wanna get into the bath with Mei

Bcuz her hair smells like a beech day

and i wanna bathe in her bath water

there is nothing that is hotter

Mei is super duper kind

And there’s nobody better I can find

Because Mei is the super duper best!!!

Way better than fu hua’s flat chest

She felt the clouded smudges of eraser marks on the paper, the kind of texture you’d feel on drywall: dry to the touch and slightly rough. Pressing her fingers together, the friction on the page remained. The girl recalled her partner finally taking notes in class, despite erasing more times than she could count. Whenever the instructor wasn’t watching, she’d peer back at her, smiling as she went back to work on those very same notes.

This went on for four days, today being the last.

Kiana’s feet excitedly tapped at the floor. In the midst of Instructor Himeko’s lesson, she cheered loudly, disrupting the class.

Those notes weren’t actually notes, were they?

She gave the last stanza another read, ignoring the last line.

Something fluttered inside of her, a warmth engulfing her from inside-out. Her skin could have matched her red skirt, instead settling for a more rosy tone. There’s just something about being reminded of the good things people think about you that just piques your happiness.

Especially from someone you care so much about.

By then, Mei couldn’t remember how many times she reread the poem, how many times she reread that last stanza. Kiana’s cheery demeanor had found a way to infect Mei, a gentle smile perched on her lips.

Maybe more of Kiana’s poems wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when a kaslana finds someone they love very very much
> 
> they aren’t very smooth
> 
> but when the person reciprocates those feelings
> 
> even they can’t help but fall in love as well

**Author's Note:**

> there needed to be more kiana x mei fanfic so i delivered


End file.
